


Five Times Kissed - Jace & Alec

by alexanderfightwood



Series: Five Times Kissed [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bottom Jace Wayland, Dry Humping, Fights, First Kiss, M/M, Top Alec Lightwood, Training, essentially just alec and jace being gay together, tbh they're both switches but that's not shown in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanderfightwood/pseuds/alexanderfightwood
Summary: Five times Alec and Jace have kissed over the course of their lives. These are snippets I wrote for my Alexander Lightwood RP blog on tumblr and decided to post here.





	Five Times Kissed - Jace & Alec

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so my name's Jason and I've been writing in the Shadowhunters fandom for a couple years now, but this is my first time posting my stuff here, so let me know how I did. I'd also like to apologize ahead of time for any errors as I don't have a beta reader.

“  **shut up.**  ”

>  Alec and Jace had been wrestling, which was what usually happened when they trained together. Not that anyone could blame them, they were thirteen year old boys after all. Alec had Jace pinned, a triumphant grin, as he held him down. Alec was skilled, but Jace was better, so any win was a huge victory for the older. “Nice try, but I got you this time.” Alec grinned, shoving his shoulders just slightly to prove his point. 
> 
> “Dick,” Jace muttered, groaning before tapping out. “Happy?” 
> 
> “Extremely,” he replied, jumping up and offering the boy his hand.
> 
> Jace took it and he pulled the blond to his feet only for Jace to groan, grabbing his shoulder. “You okay?” he asked in concern, scared he’d hurt the other. 
> 
> “I’m fine, it’s probably just some light bruising, no big deal,” the younger tried to shrug it off, only for Alec to roll his eyes.
> 
> “Uh huh, let me see,” he said, motioning for Jace to come to him.
> 
> The blond did so reluctantly, pulling down the sleeve of his t-shirt so Alec could get a look at his shoulder.
> 
> “Yeah, that’s not too bad,” he said, running his fingers over it lightly, watching to see if Jace flinched, he didn’t.
> 
> He paused for a second, considering. He really shouldn’t, it could get him in all kinds of trouble… Alec leaned down, kissing his shoulder, before pulling back and letting the article of clothing go, forcing a relaxed smile.
> 
> “There, all better,” he tried to joke.
> 
> “You know,” Jace turned to look over his shoulder. “And iratze works too.”
> 
> “Shut up.”

  
“  **what now?**  ”

> Alec never thought this would happen. not in a million years. Jace was his best friend, his parabatai, his partner in every way expect the one he could never have. Or so he’d thought. Yet, he was currently stood in the blond’s room, wrapped up in the other’s arms, his lips pressed against Jace’s.
> 
> It had started innocent, some teasing and a few not so subtle words. He hadn’t meant to, but something about how him and Jace were talking made Alec vulnerable. They’d both known about his rather obvious crush, and they’d both put it behind them, or so they’d thought. Neither had brought it up in months, and Alec had laid off, focusing on other things. Yet somehow, it had been brought up. Alec hadn’t meant to get bitter about it, but he had. It had grown into a serious conversation of Jace wondering why Alec had ever wanted him,  ~~still wanted him~~. Alec had gotten good at pretending he was over it, so he saw no reason to lie.
> 
> Only after having calmly poured his heart out to the angel shaded boy, Jace had kissed him, hard. they were still kissing. And Alec had to admit it was the most exhilarating feeling in the world. He could feel Jace through their bond. It was mostly confused feelings, but he knew that Jace wanted this, that Jace was enjoying it, so he didn’t pull away. He kissed him back, throwing as much passion as he dared into it. Being connected both physically and emotionally was overwhelming, and Alec never wanted it to end.
> 
> His long pale fingers found their way into golden strands of hair, holding the other male close to him, scared that he might retreat. Even as the arms around Alec’s waist told a different story. though, as Alec’s head begin to swim, and he felt his heart rate sky rocketing past a safe distance he pulled away, only allowing them to part maybe an inch, harsh pants of breath escaping kiss-reddened lips. 

> “So… what now?”  
> 

  
“ **that doesn’t fix everything…**  ”

> Their first fight. Well, definitely not their first fight, but their first since becoming a couple. It had boiled down to Jace not listening to an order Alec had given him. Which, before they started dating would have been normal, but now Alec felt like it meant more. Jace had messed up though. He’d gone too far, said something he shouldn’t of. The words still burned his ears.
> 
> “ _So what, now that i take it up the ass from you, I’m your bitch?_ ”  
> 
> 
> He winced at the memory. He’d seen Jace regret the words immediately, but he had refused to take them back. They both knew it had been a professional situation, but Jace had made it personal. Now it didn’t matter who was head of the institute. He looked up as he heard the door to his room open.
> 
> His angel standing in the doorway, he could see the regret in his boyfriend’s eyes, feel that their was an apology on the tip of his tongue. He wasn’t really mad, just sad, that Jace would think that. Not to mention, they’d agreed to keep their private and work lives separate as to not complicate things. Sure, they were parabatai, but they were trying to keep them as separate as possible.
> 
> “I know, ” he said before Jace could speak, coming over to greet him, as Jace closed the door behind him. “I know, Jace.”  
> 
> 
> Instead of talking the blond pulled Alec into his arms, kissing him gently on the mouth. Alec kissed him back, unable to resist, he floated on the energy of the kiss for a moment before pulling away. 
> 
> “That doesn’t fix everything,” he warned.  
> 

 

“  **okay,**   **yeah it does.**  ”

> “I am sorry, ” Jace whispered against Alec’s lips, before diving in again.
> 
> Alec was still wounded by the harsh words, but it was hard to focus with Jace’s lips on his. The blond had moved from gentle to urgent. Without Alec having time to process Jace switched them so that now Alec’s back was to his office door, Jace pushing him against it as he kissed him. Clearly Jace had plans to show Alec how sorry he was.
> 
> Alec’s hands found their way to Jace’s back, just as the other’s snuck up the front of his shirt. pianist fingers expertly exploring his toned abs and stomach. Alec moaned into their kiss a bit, Jace’s hands always driving him wild. 
> 
> “I’m still not happy,” he finally panted, pulling back to stare into Jace’s blazing golden yes, “Fuck, it’s not fair when you look like that!”  
> 
> 
> Jace smirked his trademark smirk and Alec shook his head, pulling him back into the kiss as Jace’s hands explored his body and Alec allowed his hands to tangle in Jace’s halo shaded hair. 
> 
> After only minutes had passed Alec’s shirt had disappeared and they were grinding into each other against his door, both stealth runes activated as to not get caught. Jace’s mouth was at his neck, biting and sucking, making Alec’s mind foggy.
> 
> “Doesn’t fix everything?” Jace laughed against Alec’s skin.  
> 
> 
> “Okay, yeah it does,” he panted. “Just please, stop teasing me.”  
> 

  
“  **shut up!**  ”

> “You’re just mad that I won!" Jace insisted.
> 
> “No, slapping my ass just as I’m shooting is cheating!” Alec argued back as they exited the bar.   
> 
> 
> “Correction,” Jace laughed, “It’s foreplay ”  
> 
> 
> Alec rolled his eyes, before quickly grabbing Jace’s hand and spinning them until he could push Jace against the brick wall. They were nowhere close to alone. It was New York on a Friday night, there were people everywhere. None of them were shadowhunters so Alec didn’t mind being a bit bold, though.
> 
> “Jace,” he shook his head, before crashing their lips together.  
> 
> 
> He wasted no time in slipping his tongue into Jace’s mouth, dominating the kiss, which was rare for Alec. he slotted his knee between Jace’s legs, kissing him and rubbing up against him at the same time. Their was enough people crowding that they blended in, looking like just another horny drunk couple. 
> 
> “Shut up!” hot breath skirted out of Alec’s mouth and over the other’s kiss-swollen lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, if you want to interact with me on tumblr or send me prompts just go to my tumblr: [alecgfightwood](http://alecgfightwood.tumblr.com/)


End file.
